Double Whammy
by EspressoGirl
Summary: Probably PG13 because of violence and language...this is one of my first stories and one of my favourites, i don't know why...Kiro is a girl who is the TWIN of Gaia Moore, thought to have died but DIDN'T!! not THAT hard to believe is it? R/R!!!


Disclaimer: you can't sue because I don't own anything and no one knows my name (understatement; everybody knows my name and my highly infamous rants...) and everything belongs to FRANCINE PASCAL!! With the exception of Kiro herself and any other character I feel the need to add that I, myself, have created! HA! Oh, and to explain the chicken dance it was Oktoberfest when I wrote most of this..  
  
This is a story of a girl who is the sister of Gaia Moore, their twins and she was separated because they thought she was dead, but she wasn't, now she's coming back with anger and vengeance, and fearless.yes people, this is my sad mirage of trying to write a story with a plot, and not a humour that makes absolutely NO sense, here it goes!! *starts doing the chicken dance* da da da da da da da DA DA DA DA!! What? It IS Oktoberfest!! *continues chicken dance...*  
  
A girl wanders alone in the dark of Central park in hope of finding that one girl, the girl who got to grow up with her family, the girl who got her mother killed, her father to run away, you know, THAT girl, the girl who was ungrateful and her sister. Not for the first time Kiro wished furiously that her sister wasn't such and idiot and such an ungrateful brat. Kiro was so engrossed in her thinking that she didn't hear the footsteps coming from behind her until some had body checked her to the ground, she did a front flip so she didn't fall and faced her assassins, there were ten of them all together, muscular, bald, obviously part of the Neo-Nazi gang. Kiro could tell the were all armed with either a blade or a gun, oh well, at least I'll get some action tonight..  
  
"Hey! It's that bitch again!" One of the skinheads said angrily. She grinned evilly, she was nothing like her noble sister, she killed those who got in her way, she didn't have time for them.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Another skinhead asked looking slightly frightened by her dangerous grin. Kiro could tell they were beginning to doubt that this was their favourite Gaia Moore, they didn't get the angry and deadly vibes from her, but they did from Kiro.  
  
"I know something you don't know.." She replied in a playful singsong voice her evil grin still shining mischievously. One of the skinheads brought up his gun shakily and before any of them could react the gun was 50 meters away and his head was smashed in. Not even pausing for a breath she swung her leg back and landed it on another skinhead's face. She slashed with her hands and three more fell limply to the ground, dead. Finally she stopped in the middle of the fray to let the others at least stand a chance at surviving by running away like deer. They did, they ran like they had the devil at their heels. Well, they didn't, they had Kiro behind them, now smiling fully at their sad performance of bravery.  
  
Before she left she searched the bodies for wallets or anything of particular value or something that could be used in exchange for dinner or some food. All she found was five dollars and a fake Rolex watch. She risked the knives and noticed one appeared to have some value so she tied the sheath to her ankle and tested if it was secure by shaking her leg violently. She took it all and took one of the skinhead's jackets. It was plain black and slightly ripped, it also was too big for her. But it was warm and would keep her from getting sicker than she already was. Kiro knew that, deep inside her that a dark plague of disease and sickness grew in her heart. It was the cause of many years outside on the streets of New York and eating out of dumpsters.  
  
Kiro continued to walk then heard the blessed sound of feet and fists coming in contact with tender flesh. Kiro walked over to the sound to see her angelic sister flying through the air in a jump kick. She also saw her scrawny stepsister there like an animal behind her crying.  
  
Kiro rested on a tree trunk and rested for a while in the dark shadows. Finally Gaia finished off her victim then collapsed in an exhausted heap. Tatiana ran to her side instantly like an obsessive puppy running to its owner. Kiro laughed out right at the scene and caused Tatiana to look over frightened, her expression was priceless, all scared and shit, and here Kiro was, and of course her sister, fearless and free of that pesky emotion. Kiro knew of her uncle Oliver and his spies; she decided to give him a little start. Kiro waltzed into the open and put a sincere enough expression on her face. "Tatiana? What's wrong with that girl? Another drug addict?"  
  
Poor Tatiana looked deeply confused; she looked over from Gaia to her. Gaia groaned and mumbled weakly, "Tatiana? Who's that?"  
  
It was all Kiro could to not laugh, but instead she put a look of "What the hell?" on her face. "Who are you?" She asked with deep authority. Kiro could hear Loki's spies' running back to their master to report her. Let them, I want to see what my loving uncle will think of me.  
  
Gaia managed to open her eyes and instantly flashed with confusion but then settled into recognition. Clones, so Loki's managed to clone me finally, god damnit what the hell am I going to do with me? I sound totally stoned right now. "What do you want?" Gaia asked angrily.  
  
Kiro couldn't contain herself anymore and burst out laughing, much to Tatiana and Gaia's confusion. "Aren't you happy to see me dear sister?" She asked through pearls of hysterical laughter.  
  
"Sister? I don't have a sister, you're one of Loki's sick creations is what you are!" Gaia burst.  
  
"All in good time my beautiful sister, all in good time you will learn the truth of how your loving mother disposed of me." Before either of the dumbstruck faces could react, Kiro was bolting out of the park, Kiro could her Gaia jump up and run after her. But not even Gaia could catch her, she was much stronger then she; much better trained as well.  
  
Eh? Eh? Was it any good? Eh, eh? REVIEW ALREADY!! Flames will be kept and used to burn down my school. 


End file.
